Narshean Christmas
by Jem Tiers
Summary: I know it's a little out of season, but I decided to get the Christmas prompt for fanfic100 out of the way. It's hardly Christmassy anyway, more of just a passing mention. Anyway, enjoy! There are some unexpected pairings I hope readers will like. :D


Prompt #092. Christmas 

I know it's no longer Christmastime, but I had a great idea as to when this would happen in the game, so…I just sort of ran with it. I guess it isn't really all that Christmassy, but that's okay. It happens after you have everyone do their separate adventures, and everyone comes back to the Elder's house and plan out the strategy against the Empire. Enjoy!

---

Arvis and the Elder trudged up the steps to the Elder's house. Between them they dragged a tree, a huge evergreen that still had a dusting of snow on its branches. The two men made their way awkwardly around the side of the house until they stood at the front door. The tree barely fit through the doorway, it was so large. But at last they had righted it in the middle of the room, where its top still brushed the ceiling, if only barely.

Arvis set out decorating the house, while the Elder rested. The tree, obviously, was first, but as soon as that was fully laden with ornaments, he was able to start on the rest of the house. He put up some mistletoe above the doorways, lit a fire, and strung up some tinsel.

He still stood on the ladder, putting up the last bit of the tinsel, when the first knock sounded. Almost immediately, the door swung open, and Locke entered with a gorgeous blonde woman. "Hi, Arvis," he said as he entered. "This is Celes. Celes, Arvis."

Arvis left his place on the ladder, got down, and held out his hand for her to shake. She took it politely, but was firmly glued to Locke's side. "You guys are under the mistletoe, by the way," he said as he turned his back to finish decorating.

The pair looked up and, sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe nailed up on the doorframe. Nervously they exchanged a look. Locke's lips darted to Celes' cheek for a moment and made a swife retreat. He cleared his throat nervously and stepped out from under the doorway. Celes, after a moment, did the same.

After some awkward small talk, another knock sounded and Gau, Sabin, and Cyan entered. Only Edgar and Terra were left. A series of brief introductions got everyone acquainted and soon all of them were swapping stories of heroism. They talked rather late into the evening, all wondering in the recesses of their minds where Terra and Edgar were.

The group was eating dinner when the pair finally arrived. More introductions followed, as Terra and Edgar together recounted their story. However, the others were quick to note, their tale skipped several hours in one spot, hinting that something more had happened between them. And based on the blushing and giggles they shared, they had a good idea as to what.

Regardless, they all sat and finished dinner, politely not noticing Edgar and Terra's flirtation. When they finished, the Elder led the group out to the main room again.

Heaps of presents had found their way under the tree while they were eating. Even though no one really knew anyone that well (save Sabin and Edgar, of course), they had all managed to get each other presents. It was Christmas Eve, not yet Christmas day, but somehow they all knew tomorrow would not be a good day for exchanging.

Celes had just opened a pair of Earrings from Locke when the door opened wide and in stomped Banon. Not taking notice of the presents, he went over to Edgar and Terra and shouted, "You left me behind! What were you thinking?! I had to fight off the fiends by myself—"

He was cut off when Edgar kissed Terra. "That was what we were thinking," he said to Banon, whose mouth had fallen open a little. Terra blushed a deep crimson, but said nothing. Everyone glanced around the room knowingly.

Banon slowly backed away from the couple, clearly embarrassed at himself. He chose a chair by the Elder and soon the two were deep in conversation.

"So, Brother, when were you going to tell the rest of us that you'd finally gotten a woman?" Sabin ventured jokingly, after a moment of silence from the adventurers.

Edgar nervously cleared his throat. Instead of answering, he grabbed a nearby present and tossed it at Sabin, to whom it was addressed.

He smirked and said, "You're not getting off the hook that easy!" Nevertheless, he tore into the package's wrapping.

---

"Do you love him, Terra?" Celes asked after the gift-opening crowd had dispersed. The men were all off planning, but considering neither Terra nor Celes had been allowed to come, they had their doubts that that was what was really going on. Then again, they had no way of checking.

Terra looked down. "I…don't know. Love…is confusing."

Celes nodded and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know what you mean."

"Do you…love…Locke?" the green-haired girl asked.

"I don't know," Celes sighed.

---

The next morning a single Narshean guard ran into the main room. "The Empire is invading! Kefka is here!"

Edgar kissed Terra on the forehead, got out of bed, and began suiting up. Terra sadly left the bed and got into her armor also.

Sabin grabbed his claws and armor, hastily putting them on on his way out the door. Cyan followed close behind, clutching his sword. Gau and Banon ran at the same time out the door, causing much jostling but at last they both got out.

"Locke, I…" Celes said, as she put on her armor beside him.

"Merry Christmas, Celes," Locke said when she trailed off. He turned and kissed her for a moment, full on the mouth.

A tear fell down her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Locke. Please…come back safe."


End file.
